


Until We're Ghosts

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Attempts At Levity, Death, Hidden Affairs, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge fic:</p><p>*I actually intended this for pretty much any fandom any ship that it could apply to.  However you must post a fandom to post the story.  I picked Supernatural because it is the ship that I based it in for myself to write it.*</p><p>Character A has just a few minutes to live. Why, is up to you. But they take this time to ring Character B. Character A then carries on a conversation as if there is nothing wrong. Only, in the last few seconds, one of the character's confess something to the other. Either their love or some kind crime. Whatever you want really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We're Ghosts

Honestly the fact that nothing hurt should have terrified him. After a life, or maybe some lifetimes, of almost eternal pain and torment it made him smile. Only one thing scared him right now. Soon, he pacified himself. Moving the one arm that actually still worked he fumbled in his trousers pockets for his cell phone. 

With his vision fuzzy he was eternally grateful the number was programmed into speed dial. The range of movement didn’t allow for him to move the phone all the way to his ear. Lifting the phone as close as he could get it he listened to each ring. 

“You shouldn’t be calling me now. You know better. You better be dying or-”

“If I was,” he asked smiling.

“If you were what,” the other asked.

“Dying. Would you come swooping in to save me?” He chuckled which caused him to cough for a few moments. 

“Are you… Is everything…”

“Mm, peachy. Just needed to hear you’re lovely voice once again.”

“If this is some kind of prank call-”

“Would I ever do… something like that?” He paused as breathing grew harder. “Look, if I don’t say it enough…”

“Something’s wrong isn’t it?”

He frowned at the worry he heard in the other’s voice. He needed to lighten the conversation while there was still time. “How could anything… be wrong with… your voice in my ears angel?”

“Why do you sound like you’re not near your phone?”

“Mmm, bad connection? Point is… I love you… love.”

“Now I know something’s wrong. You talking about love? You were the one that was insistent that we keep that completely out of our time together. If I remember correctly…” 

As the other continued to respond the words were harder to make out. The voice, however, sounded just perfect. Turning to stare at the sky he listened as, eventually, even the voice began to fade. As he closed his eyes he smiled at the memory of that beautiful voice. His last thought as he passed was how he had never envision that would have had something so perfect no matter how short their time had been.


End file.
